Yukon
Perhaps the only person who can confidently say he's friends (kind of) with Alaska. They primarily get along because of their similar native heritages but they don't honestly hang out that often. Neither seem to have major settlements along the border so they have to actually make an effort to run into each other. -It's actually a little hard to tell if Alaska sees Yukon as her friend or has simply come to accept his presence and he's one of the few people who she doesn't view as a nuisance. -Alaska has found a good rival in Yukon for dog sled racing. Alaska hosts the Iditarod and Yukon hosts the Yukon Quest. Alaska's is a little more famous, but Yukon's is supposedly the most difficult dog sled race in the world. -Is actually a Territory, not a Province. Out of all the territories, he has the least land. -Seperated from the Northwest Territories in 1898 after the Klondike Gold Rush increased his population. -Speaks French, English and most First Nations' (Indian Nations) languages. Has a LOT of Indian blood in him and is very proud of his heritage. -Because of his STRONG heritage, I want him to have a little bag he carries around that's filled with a special magic powder only he knows how to make. He uses the powder mostly for illusions, story telling and in order to escape danger. It's actually super useful! (So his special skill is a unique type of magic he invented based on things he had learned from the First Nations.) -Historically his major industry has always been mining. Also has a lot of tourism and likes to show off his pristine landscape. -Born sometime between 1840 and 1850 when missionaries found him running around in the woods. At first they thought he was a lost or abandoned child and it was a few more years before Northwest stumbled across him while surveying her borders and told Canada. -Is generally left to his own devices and lives a fairly carefree life. The provinces almost never visit him because it's so cold and the other territories tend to keep to themselves. He's content to be left alone most of the time although he does get lonely and sometimes wonders if the others even remember he's there. -Because of his relative isolation, he can be very awkward around others. He never has gotten the hang of conversation and tends to just blurt things out or ramble without thinking. -Yukon is actually kind of hardcore. He's a super tough little guy. -Yukon is all about function over fashion. Some of the houses he lives in look really lame and weird, but their designs are warm and practical for his climate. -There was a really big border dispute between Alaska and Yukon that had been going on for a long time but only got major attention when gold was discovered in their lands. The U.S. president at the time wanted to pressure England for a lot of land (British Columbia and Nova Scotia were in the deal) but England kept delaying the issue and America was a little more preoccupied with the Reconstruction Era following the Civil War. America got angry at his boss and basically told him to just get the border fixed because they had more important things to worry about. America had very little interest in any expansion of territory at the time since he obviously had a lot of work to do at home repairing the Union. (I have yet to find any mention of Alaska and Yukon arguing about it between each other when this was going down. It sounds more like a political struggle between the president and England.) -Ahem. Anyway, the border dispute was still resolved in America's favor. This was mostly because England wanted to soothe hurt feelings with America over the Alabama Claims (Basically, England unofficially supporting the Confederacy with supplies and causing the war to drag out longer than necessary). This really pissed Canada off because it made him feel like England had more interest in good relations with America at Canada's expense than watching out for him even though he had been loyal. This caused a lot of Canadian nationalism, anti-Americanism but, more than anything, irritation at beging rulled by England. -They still haven't resolved their borders in the Beaumont Sea. Category:Canadian Provinces